A Christmas Prank
by LibraryVampire
Summary: Harry decides to let Professor Snape in on a recent Dare, with humorous results. No Pairing/ Not Romance Possible re-post from my profile under same name (libraryvampire) at HP Fandom dot net


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**Possible re-post of this story on this site, but it's mine, no worries**_. **_This story was taken from my Author Profile on under the same name- LibraryVampire. If you require more proof, please let me know and I will do my best to provide it. _**

All **_Bold and Italic_** in the story is representing written notes and letters

When Severus got back to his rooms after a long day of hormones, teenagers and stupidity, he expected just his bottle of Cognac to be awaiting him. He certainly didn't expect to see Potter's owl with a letter to be perched on the serpent guardian statue for his rooms.

"On my shoulder Hedwig, I need to sit down so you might as well come in." She did as told, hooting in appreciation of the warmth of the living room after being in the drafty hallway. "Well, let's see what Mr. Potter has to tell me." Sitting down with a gusty sigh of relief when his tired body hit the over stuffed cushions of his couch; he took the letter and pointed out the perch in the corner for the snowy owl to relax on.

**_Dear Professor Snape,_**

I thought you'd like to know before hand that my dorm mates decided it would be funny to play Truth or Dare. I got Dare. I now have to steal your red ink quill that so many of us dislike since you always write your best insults with it on our homework. If I do not do this Dare, they have decided to 'petrify' me in only a girl's thong directly in Filtch's path when he does his rounds by the Astronomy tower.

Here's what I'm hoping for- option A is that you loan me the quill until my next class with you so that I avoid getting my male dignity torn to shreds, or option B is that if you really do not want to loan me the quill, you at least find me before Filtch and make fun of me in private while not telling anyone about what happened.

I have until Thursday.

Nervous,

Harry.

Severus burst out laughing at Potter's situation, already knowing he'd hand over the quill since Potter at least thought like a Slytherin and squirmed his way out of a potentially humiliating situation. He reached into the little side desk by the couch for a quill and spare parchment then wrote his reply. After he was done, he Summoned his red quill and stuck it to the letter.

**_Mr. Potter,_**

I find your situation amusing and since I am feeling such, I will lend you my quill. I expect it to be returned tomorrow during your class with me.

Highly Amused,  
S. Snape

"Come here Hedwig, take this to Mr. Potter and make sure to nip his ear for me." She took the letter carefully and then once the entrance door was open, took off towards Gryffindor tower.

The next morning in Second Period, Harry filed in with the rest of the Potions class, sitting down and bluntly ignoring Ron and Malfoy as they argued over something or another. It was getting hard to care about immature squabbles between them now that they were 8th years and lessons were getting harder. The War had done a doozy on everyone but some people, like the Malfoys and Weasleys, forgot to grow up along with everyone else. When it was let known that it was Ron that had bullied Snape into accepting his second chance at living after being healed, Draco was nice for all of 2 minutes before kicking Ron's butt for being mean to his Godfather.

"Get to work, the assignment is on the board. If there any questions, refer to your books before your neighbors or me. You have two hours, starting now." Severus was close to laughing as his voice made at least 5 students jump since no one had seen him come in.  
2 hours and one halfway melted cauldron later, class was over.

"Turn in your samples after labeling them then get out of my sight." Sample after sample was turned in; Harry's being almost last. He noticed an odd decoration on the cork and after everyone had left, took the sample out of the rack intending to see what it was. He glanced at the label and noticed that under the Class Period and name of the student and potion, Harry had written,**_"The decoration on the cork is your quill, it's just shrunk with the standard Shrinking spell. Thanks again Professor!"_** Shaking his head with a grin, he mentally complemented the man's method of getting the quill back to him. After unshrinking his quill, he looked at the pile of homework parchments with dread.

After a very boring yet frustrating 4 hours of letting his quill bleed scathing reviews on the so-called homework and essays, he got to his guardian statue and for a moment almost expected Hedwig with another letter. He gave a tiny grin at that thought, knowing that even though Harry and he had settled their differences, there would never be much communication between them. Still, he thought as he relaxed into his couch again- this time with a tumbler of Cognac, being involved in a harmless prank was nice. As he sipped contently on his drink, he failed to see the two glowing figures outside his window.

Albus turned happy and bright blue eyes on the sparkling green ones of his companion.

"I think everything will be as it should be now, my dear."  
"I think so as well, Albus. The sadness is finally gone now."

As Albus and Lilly turned to move onto their next Adventure, snow began to fall. When they approached their cross roads, Albus facing a path leading to his sister and the sunny shores of Crete, Lilly facing a path leading to James and Godrick's Hollow; they turned to the other for last Good Byes.

"Happy Christmas, Albus. I wish you the best."  
"Happy Christmas, Lilly. I wish you the same. Now, I have a lovely little girl awaiting me and you have your young man. Be happy, Lilly dear. We will meet again."

With a last tight hug, the two went to their homes, the paths fading as they got to their destinations until all that was left were footprints in the freshly fallen snow by the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
